


Encajar

by AkireMG



Series: Borradores Gallavich [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, No Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, WIP, at all, tho that doesn't mean there's fluff and rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkireMG/pseuds/AkireMG
Summary: Mickey gets his mark.It so clearly doesn't represent Ian.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Borradores Gallavich [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584502
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Encajar

**Author's Note:**

> Unfinished. Probably will never get expaded or an ending even tho I have already thought about it. Sorry

Ian doesn’t like to see it, so he tries not to.

Mickey also tries very hard to act as if it changes nothing, but Ian notices how he looks at himself in the mirror, the way he sometimes traces its outlines with the tips of his fingers, that glimmer of doubt and wonder he gets on his eyes when he thinks Ian’s not watching.

It appeared only a few months ago, but Ian feels like he’s aged twenty years since then. It’s killing him slowly. It’s destroying them piece by piece. Ian doesn’t have one, he probably never will, but Mickey’s is there, and it’s perfectly clear the person it represents isn’t Ian Gallagher.

Still, he kisses Mickey in the morning, before work and when he comes home, aching and exhausted, so tired it feels like he’s about to fall, and hopelessly miserable because Mickey feels guilty when he has absolutely no control over the situation. No one does, because if they did, it all would be different. Ian would have a mark just as pretty as Mickey’s, in the same spot where his husband’s is placed, so clear and dark and right.

Right, even though Ian’s skin is still as white and flecked as ever, unmarked, unchanged. Right, because it’s not like Mickey chose to have a soulmate that’s not the man he married.

Ian grew up hearing and reading about this happening to other people and he always thought it would be the worst thing that could happen to him. His husband getting a soul mark and his own skin staying blank. Not a single line, not the tiniest of dots, when Mickey’s beautiful, pale skin has his soulmate tattooed with black ink.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
